O encontro dos vilões de OVAs
by Pandora Lynn
Summary: Oneshot. O que acontece quando Abel, Éris, Durval e Lúcifer se reúnem pra assistir Chaves e Chapolim?


E hoje teremos mais uma reunião totalmente inútil da Confederação dos Vilões de OVAS Toscos

E hoje teremos mais uma reunião totalmente inútil da Confederação dos Vilões de OVAS Toscos!! O compromisso importantíssimo deles é: assistir Chaves e Chapolim!! Olha que phoda!!

No castelinho tosco do Durval, ele e o tio Lú, os vilões mais bizarros de CDZ, jogavam damas.

Durval - E aí, Capeta, tua vez! Vai jogar ou não?!

Lú - Calma, ô! Tô retocando me pó-de-arroz.

Durval - Aaaaffffff! Já te disseram que pra Capeta tu é muito fresco?!

Lú - Já, mas tô nem aí. Inveja desse povo porque eu sou o anjo mais belo, e blablá...

Durval - Só se "anjo mais belo" for "anjo mais gay", aí eles têm razão, sabe! o.o

Lú - O que foi que você disse?! Olha que eu te mando pros quintos!

Durval - ¬¬ Ah, vai pro Diabo!

Lú - Essa piada nem tem mais graça. ¬¬

Durval - Mas ô Futi, joga logo!

Lú - Tá bom! +come todas as pedras do Durval e ganha o jogo+

Durval - Sacanagem! Ou eu tô ficando velho...

Lú - Tá mesmo. ¬¬ Mas ó, se tu fizer pacto comigo, tu fica vinte anos mais jovem, de mente inclusive!

Durval - ... ou tu é mesmo um cara muito esperto! o.o

Lú - Ah, não disse? Eu sou o anjo mais belo, mais sábio, mais phoda, esses toscos que não sabem me reconhecer...

Durval - Ah, que saco! O Coisa Ruim aqui na minha casa se gabando desde as três da tarde! Mas ô Tinhoso, que horas são hein?!

Lú - Quinze pras onze da noite! Vai ligando a TV no Chapolim que aqueles dois tão pra chegar! Ai, que bom, vai dar tempo de eu lixar as unhas, tirar as cutículas e passar uma base! Tem base de unha aí, Durval?

Durval - ¬¬ Tem, a da Hilda. Vai buscar enquanto eu vou colocar o DVD! +pensando+ Putz, que bizarro! Só hoje esse Capeta fez escova no cabelo, tirou a sobrancelha, passou creme pra pentear, retocou a maquiagem e agora vai fazer as unhas, tudo entre uma sessão de se-achisse e outra! Nem é à toa que não lhe agüentaram lá no Céu! Bom, mas deixa eu ver! Chaves no cinema? Hum, não! Chapolim VS Tripa Seca? Já vimos esse semana passada! Aniversário do Seu Madruga? Muito trágico, o cara já morreu! Chaves no...

Enquanto Durval escolhia, tocou a campainha (porque Asgard também se modernizou).

Durval - Opaaa, serão eles?

Abel - Somos sim, abre aí a porta!

Lú - Deixa que eu abro!

O Coisa Ruim mais emo da história largou a base, o pauzinho de laranjeira e a acetona em cima da mesa da sala do Durval e abriu a porta. Olhou o Abel com um olhar esnobe, mas em compensação deu três beijos no rosto da Éris.

Lú - Amiga, há quanto tempo!!

Éris - Tudo bom, meu anjo? Como você tá?

Lú - Indo né, amor! Maior trabalho ferrar com a Terra e ainda manter a boa aparência... mas linda, que cabelo armado é esse?!

Éris - Não tenho tido tempo pra chapinha, amor! Sabe como é, me delegaram Brasília como ponto principal pra semear a discórdia do mês...

Lú - Ih, Brasília é fácil, eles já se matam sem a gente interferir! Mas vem cá, que batom é esse que você tá usando?

Éris - Lilás número 5, da Avon!

Lú - Avon?! Que é isso colega, você merece no mínimo um batom do Christian Dior! Vem cá que te empresto o meu.

Abel - Er... será que dá pra vocês saírem da porta de entrada e me deixarem entrar? o.o

Lú - Entra. ¬¬ Homens.. uma tristeza!

Durval - Essa é digna de ser gravada! O Capeta cabou de dizer, de forma implícita, que não é homem!

Lú - Durval, vê se entende uma coisa: nós anjos, mesmo os "dumal" como eu, não somos homem nem mulher, saca? por isso eu posso me pintar à vontade e ninguém pode dizer que sou gay, e blablá...

Abel - O.o'''

Durval - Deixa as "moçoilas" aí e me ajuda a escolher o DVD!

Abel - Fechado!

Enquanto o tio (ou tia? o.o) Lú foi acabar de fazer as unhas e bater um papo sobre beleza com a Éris, o Durval escolhia os vídeos com o irmão fajuto de Atena.

Durval - E aí, chapa, que tem feito?

Abel - Ah, bom... fui a uma festa no Reino de Poseidon hoje.

Durval - Festa?! E nem me chamaram?!

Abel - Er... não. o.o

Éris - Abel, a gente tinha combinado de não contar nada, esqueceu?!

Lú - Quê?! Não contar nada?! Éris, meu bem, eu pensava que nós éramos amigas! Quero dizer, amigos. Ah, deixa!

Éris - Sabe o que é, meu amor? Aquelas barangas e aqueles despeitados não quiseram te chamar porque voce é muito phoda e ia ofuscar todo mundo!

Lú - Ah, eu sabia! Como dizia Baudelaire, eu sou um anjo belo demais...

Éris - É sim, amor! Agora me conta, qual o rímel que você tá usando pra deixar os seus cílios tão encorpados e negros?

Lú - O rímel que a Lilith me emprestou. Mas como aquela perua safada tá saindo com todas as entidades masculinas do Makai, nunca mais me emprestou de novo! Também, ela tá com ciúmes de mim, e...

Durval - Tô na rabeira dos vilões! Não me chamaram pra festaaaaa!!

Abel - Mas também quase nem me chamaram! E também tava um saco, cheia de humanos nojentos, aqueles seres inferiores...

Durval - EEEEEIIIIIII, eu também sou humano, morô?!

Abel - Er... desculpe, foi a força do hábito. Mas então, mó chatice!

Durval - Não tente me consolar! Eu sei que sou um rejeitado, um velho mal-amado, um ex-regente de Asgard que não é respeitado nem pelo seu próprio ex-povo! y.y

Abel - Vamos lá, não faça drama!!

Durval - Queee drama, não foi você a ficar aqui a tarde inteira com o Capeta se gabando e fazendo da sua sala de estar um salão de beleza!

Abel - Er... ô cara, a gente pode fazer o seguinte: a nossa própria festa! Que tal? Eu chamo um pessoal, a Éris chama outro, o Coisa Ruim chama o Makai... e a gente rivaliza com o Poseidon, que acha?

Durval - Hunf... não é má idéia. Mas enquanto a gente não arruma isso, que tal escolhermos logo o episídio do Chaves? ò.ó

Abel - Aaaaahhh sim! Olha, vamos ver esse daqui!

Lú - Gente, ela não tá linda?!

Durval - Quem?!

Lú - A Éris! Olha só, maquiei ela e passei um defrisante pra amansar essa juba dela! A mocréia da Lilith ia se roer toda de inveja! Aliás, Éris, meu bem, não quer ser a minha nova dama de companhia? A Lilith passa a noite inteira fora seduzindo todo mundo, aquela _succubus_ dos infernos! Preciso de alguém que me dê atenção porque eu tô carente! Fui castigado e exilado dos céus só porque sou o anjo mais bonito, o mais inteligente, o mais... ah, que injustiça!

Éris - Tá bom, amor, eu fico lá com você enquanto a Lilith vai pra balada caçar homens! Que coisa, já pensou em procurar um psicólogo, meu bem?

Lú- Psicólogos tão no céu, no inferno só tem advogado!

Éris - Que pena! Mas você vai ver, comigo lá trocando idéia contigo essa depressão vai logo embora!

Durval - Podemos assistir ao Chaves ou tá difícil?!

Éris - Vamos, meu bem, não chora não que borra toda a maquiagem dos olhos. Senta no sofá que eu te trago um copo d'água com açúcar, tá bom?

Abel - o.o²²²²²²²²... só a Discórdia mesmo pra ter paciência com Diabo emo!!

Enquanto a Éris ia buscar o copo de água com açúcar, o Durval colocou o DVD que o Abel havia escolhido. Antes de voltar, porém, ela ouviu a característica voz revoltada-emo do Capeta dizer:

Lú - Ah, eu já sabia!!

Éris - Sabia o quê? Que o Durval usa Viagra?!

Abel - QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ!!

Durval - Eeeeiii gente, não cheguei a esse ponto ainda não!!

Lú - Eu sabia que eu era phoda!

Abel e Durval - ¬¬'''''''''

Éris - É mesmo? Mas por que "já sabia"?

Lú - Veja bem, até no Chaves fazem menção a mim! Olha só a Dona Clotilde me chamando!

Abel - Mas esse Satanás é o cachorro dela, pô!!

Lú - Ah, eu sei, mas que seja! Deu o nome pra ele em minha homenagem! Sou ou não sou demais, gente?

Durval - Gnnnnnnn, Abel! Tinha que colocar esse episódio, só pra esse cara chato se achar cada vez mais?!

Abel - Desculpe, na hora eu nem pensei. y.y

Durval - Semana que vem o encontro da Confederação vai ser lá na sua casa!! Tá ouvindo, Lú?! Chega mais cedo é na casa dele e faz da casa DELE um salão de beleza!

Lú - Que bom!! Abel, você tá precisando mesmo de um novo corte de cabelo! E de um gel, de um isso e um aquilo...

Abel - Essa não, eu mereço! y.y

E assim foi o fim de noite dos vilões mais toscos de CDZ: vendo Chaves e servindo de psicólogos pro Tio Lú!

DE ENDI!!

_N/A: Essa fic na verdade é o "epílogo" da fic "O Encontro dos Vilões", mas como vi que ela deu praticamente uma Side Story com os vilões dos primeiros OVAs de Saint Seiya, decidi postá-la separadamente, como oneshot. Espero que vocês tenham gostado! xD _


End file.
